


A Little Longer

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Lovestruck [5]
Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Nonbinary!MC, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: MC tries to get up, only to find Mac pulling them back into bed.
Relationships: Mackenzie Hunt/Main Character
Series: Lovestruck [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587814
Kudos: 14





	A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> For Mac Anon from tumblr! Thanks for requesting something with a NB MC <3

The alarm’s shrill beep pierced through the morning’s calm, dredging MC out of their sleep. They groaned and rolled over, gently nudging Mackenzie’s arms out of the way so they could slap the alarm away.

Quiet once more, they snuggled back into bed, in no particular rush to get up just then. They were more than content to watch Mac sleep, her soft breathes and warm smile too good to be true. It was almost the perfect reason to stay in bed, but...

MC also knew how much Mac appreciated a good cup of coffee in the mornings. And they just so happened to make a mean cup of coffee.

They gave themself another moment to watch Mackenzie, and tenderly brushed the hair from her forehead to clear a space for a quick little kiss before they finally made to get up.

Only, when they tried, they found Mackenzie’s hand curled around their wrist. Their wife showed no signs of being awake, but MC knew better than to let that fool them. With a smile, they sat back down and leaned forward, kissing her cheek this time.

“Morning, Mac,” they murmured, laughing lightly at the butterfly kisses Mac gave them. 

“Hmm, mornin’,” she rumbled out, words sounding more like a growl than anything. She drew MC to her and let out a hum of contentment.

“Babe...”

“Huh?”

MC laughed at Mac’s tired response.

“It’s a weekday... you have work?”

Mac huffed at that, and as a show of defiance, she snuggled closer to MC.

“Just a little longer.”

MC rolled their eyes, but they couldn’t resist the warm promise of Mac’s embrace. So instead of fighting it, they sighed and laid back down completely, nestling up nicely against Mac.

“As long as you want,” they whispered into Mackenzie’s skin, the promise settling over them like a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to request something, feel free to send an ask to my sideblog, @official-alex-cyprin


End file.
